


Dear Metro Man . . . Letters from the Children of Metro City to Their Hero

by NLRummi



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, For the Lulz, Gen, Humor, Illustrated, Pic Fic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLRummi/pseuds/NLRummi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curious children of Metro City have a few things to ask their beloved hero.</p>
<p>(Answers to such burning questions as: "Why do you wear your underwear on the outside?" and "Can you see through your eyelids?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Metro Man . . . Letters from the Children of Metro City to Their Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was an illustrated fic response to a prompt by Karen B. Jones at the Megamind Livejournal community for the 2012 Advent Calendar Challenge: What might the children of Metro City ask their hero, and what would his answers be?
> 
> Just a bit of silliness that I hope you enjoy!

_**Dear Metro Man . . .** _

**1) What do you do when you're not fighting crime?**

**2) What do you like to read?**

**3) What happens if you have to pee while you're in super speed?**

**4) Can you use your x-ray vision to see through your eyelids?**

**5) Do you really have a girlfriend?**

**6) Why do you wear your underpants on the outside?**

**7) How do you cut your hair?**


End file.
